


Of orange and black

by ca_te



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 3rd February 2009. It alternates Miharu's and Yoite's POV.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Of orange and black

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 3rd February 2009. It alternates Miharu's and Yoite's POV.

He lets his gaze caress the land outside the window, his sight is starting to blur more often now, but he's glad that Miharu continues to leave the window seat to him.

The wagon is silent and sunset leaves splashes of orange as it goes, there's orange on the floor, on the seats and in Miharu's hair. Yoite rest his eyes on that mass of black and orange and he feels a little bit lighter.

 

Miharu lets his head rest against the seat as he peels an orange. He has always liked oranges, first of all for their colour and then for the fact that they are already sliced. When he has finished he passes it to Yoite, without a word, he just extends his arm, orange in the palm of his hand and waits until the other notices and takes it in his gloved thin fingers.

Miharu looks outside while Yoite eats, being by his side his vision includes part of the black heavy coat. So instead of watching the mountains and the fields that are flowing outside, he finds himself concentrating on the coat, and then on the pullover that he knows it's under it and then on the pale skin that he imagine should be even under. He blushes slightly, it's a weird sensation, he's never felt anything like that before, it's…it's that he wants to touch Yoite, to hold on him thigh to let him understand that he's still real, that he's still alive that, he gulps slightly at the realisation, that he want him to be alive.

 

Yoite chews slowly, one orange half moon after another. Outside the sky is getting darker and he's starting to feel a little pain when he breaths but he can also feel Miharu beside him. Their bodies don't touch, but it's still comforting and reassuring to know he's there.

As his tongue swirls around the segment of orange, trying to taste it, at least to feel the bitter, he thinks about touches. What's with this need of touching that every human being has? This is what he has always thought, after all he is a death god, right? He has no need to be touched and… he bits hard on his lower lip. "that's not true", he thinks, he doesn't deserve to be touch but may be he needs it… "However I've never think about touch and be touched so intensely as I do now".

He senses Miharu shifting and turns to see that he is no longer sat but stands there, so little that Yoite feels the urge to hug him, although he doesn't actually know how the hug-thing works.

\- I'm going to the bathroom.

Yoite reads his lips and nods. When Miharu leaves he draws his coat closer to his skinny body.

 

Miharu walks down the wagon till he reaches the door, he has to use both hands to pull it open; when it closes behind him he turns a little and his eyes focus on the beige hat leaned against the window. He wonders if Yoite is feeling well, may be he should sleep a bit.

And then he feels it again, that tingling inside his fingertips, he can almost feel Yoite's skin and heartbeat under them. He finds himself thinking that it must be a faint heartbeat and the thought makes him want to cry, but it would just be futile and stupid and…but Yoite's Yoite, the only one whom Miharu feels like crying for. He washes his hands and then heads back to his seat.

 

Yoite shifts uncomfortably, his ears are full of whistles and he continues to think about Miharu's little hands and little smile. He realizes that it started then, the day when he took Miharu to the abandoned station. From then on he has always had Miharu in his mind somehow, every day, and this desire to hug him. He thinks that's because he want to teach to himself that he's allowed to be real, to be solid, to be…but there's something deeper, what he desires is also to make Miharu feel.

When Miharu seats down he opens his mouth but nothing escapes, he shuts it. Then he thinks to hear Miharu's voice or the shadow of it so he turns around.

\- So what do you think we should do now?

His voice is calm, almost flat but it still makes his heart flutter.

\- I-I don't know, Miharu.

"I wish I could…for you" he adds but doesn't say it.

He watches as Miharu lowers his face and remains still, probably staring at his hands.

It's just a crack in the barrier that he has built up in order to keep himself away from people and people away from him because saying goodbye to soon would hurt too much, but that crack his enough for his both undesired and astonishingly deep feelings to flow out.

 

Miharu is just staring at his hands when something black covers his visual, and then he finds himself in Yoite's arm.

\- Yoite?

Thin, delicate fingers take a hold of his bony shoulders and he founds himself a little more distant from Yoite's chest, he realizes he misses that warm proximity already.

\- Miharu, look at me.

It's mostly like a whisper and it's full of something he can't define.

\- I'll always protect you, Miharu.

It's when he registers those words that his breath catches in his lungs and his eyes remain glued to those amazing cobalt blue pools that are Yoite's.

They are so close that he can almost see the waves swirling in his iris and sense the ghost of his soft breath on his lips, and it's just an instant…he closes his eyes and shivers in the touch of Yoite's lips against his.

 

Something jumps inside of him when he finally press his lips against Miharu's, and nothing matters anymore, not the future, not the world outside, not even his desire. He breaks the kiss and hug Miharu tightly, a pair of slim arms sliding around his back.

 

They seat there, holding onto each other, slowly disappearing in that hug, saying one another that they are alive, they are real for each other.

They sat there, Miharu feels Yoite's fable heartbeat against his chest and Yoite feels Miharu's, giving to one another all the love and the attention that they would never show for anyone else, in silence.

They seat there, the train runs and outside the night flows along with the landscape, not touching them for once.


End file.
